1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image capturing apparatus, an image processing apparatus, image processing method, and computer-readable medium storing program for image processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus outputting an image in conjunction with an obtaining condition, under which the image is obtained, so as to change contents of the image processing by an external image processing apparatus; and an image processing apparatus performing an image processing based on the obtaining condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera has functions such as AWB (Auto White Balance), AE (Auto Exposure), AF (Auto Focus), so as to set capturing configurations automatically to obtain an image. Also, the digital camera can obtain an image with manual capturing configurations, which are set by the user's manual operation in advance of capturing. Moreover, an image processing apparatus such as a printer, which carries out automatic image processing to an image obtained by the digital camera and outputs the image, is used.
However, even though the user sets manual capturing configurations of the digital camera to his taste and captures an image of a subject, there is a possibility that the image processing apparatus, such as the printer, carries out unwished image processing automatically and outputs the image.